


[JJJP] The World Doesn't Let Him Down

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 8





	[JJJP] The World Doesn't Let Him Down

\--------------------------------------------

镜头里，是模特垂着脑袋，微微偏过去的脸让光影准确勾勒出鼻梁挺翘的线条，他抬眼看过来，睫毛拥着眼眶，眸子里盛满一池碎掉的星星。随后，那无辜的嘴角也被挑起，勾出一个邪邪的弧度。

林在范放下手里的相机。

那男孩足够诱人，却并不高明。

摄影师没什么特殊癖好，所以对那些短裤和筒袜并无多大兴趣，他只是老老实实拍份产品宣传册而已。再说，嘿，那根本不是什么苍白而单薄的小男孩好吗。透过过分宽松的领口和薄薄的衣料，他轻而易举看出在那之下男孩肌肉线条分明的手臂和紧实匀称的胸腹。要是穿上贴身的三件套，顺便露出小腿肚上的吊袜带，这对林在范的吸引力可能还更大些。

看他空端着相机却不拍照。朴珍荣问：“不满意？”

“你觉得呢？”林在范转头扯出一个笑，“这就是你介绍的模特？不需要这么耍我吧。”

朴珍荣挑起眉毛，摆出疑惑的表情，眼睛却还弯着。林在范不示弱的将目光顶回去。两人僵持了一会儿，最终还是另一方败下阵来。

“好吧，我是故意的。”朴珍荣终于绽出带着点克制的笑，但转眼间脸上又写满了为难，“可是你知道，这年头除了柯南，哪里还能找到合法正太。”

“那也不用给我找个金刚芭比吧。”他从牙齿缝里挤出话来，冲旁边人的耳朵里灌。

朴珍荣嗤笑一声，转身要走前轻轻飘出一句：“哪里不好，不正是你的菜吗？”

“啧，”摄影师皱起眉头，拽住那根即将甩开的胳膊，将人扯回来。

“我不走，”朴珍荣拍开他的手，再抬起头时已经换上一副专业面孔，“去拿器材而已。来给你帮忙，怎么会走。”

王嘉尔对着朴珍荣即将在拐角处消失的背影吹了个口哨。

林在范回头，对面览台上的展品突然变成拥有专属坐席的看客，模特坐在实心长木桌上，咧嘴笑起来。

“你男朋友生气了？”他问。

林在范没有回答，他清清嗓子，决定不去问对方是怎么知道的。

像是早已预料到他的反应，模特并不在乎这种冷漠，反而自顾自谈起以前遇上的某个大胖子摄影师，夏天，棚里的空调坏了，每个人都淌着汗，而每当这位打开胳膊端起相机时，对在场的所有人来说都是一次磨练。

林在范礼貌的笑笑，克制住低头去嗅自己衬衫的冲动。

“我们…还拍吗？”对方突然换了个话题。

摄影师点头：“可以。珍荣等会过来，我们先拍。”

“那您有没有什么特别指示？”

林在范张开嘴，却发现还不知道对方如何称呼。

“Jackson。”聚光灯下的模特对他点头。

“Jackson，”他重复了一遍，说，“没有。就…自然就好。”

“嗯。”

林在范隔着镜头去看模特，放松了表情的男孩一脸平静，偶尔抿抿嘴唇，造出些稀薄的笑意，他的目光在不加修饰时显得有些冷漠茫然，毫无遮掩的全数贡献在摄影师一个人身上。林在范在这头按着快门，却觉得是自己在接受审度。

“拍的怎么样了？”朴珍荣花了十几分钟才重新出现，回来的时候手上提着咖啡，“给你们带了喝的。”

王嘉尔的面孔一瞬间生动起来，整个人灵活的蹿下桌子冲着那边奔过去了。挑完咖啡还拍拍对方的肩膀，笑得眼睛都眯起来：“谢谢珍荣啦。”

孤独的摄影师宛如局外人，他的视线在两人间来回游移，最后定在朴珍荣身上。

对方耸耸肩。“待会儿和你解释。”他用口型说。

-

“我们确实认识。朋友的朋友介绍的，”朴珍荣坐在工作室那头的沙发上，翻着一本书，“一起吃过几次饭。”

林在范没说话。

朴珍荣朝这边看过来，顿了一会，又补充：“他说最近缺钱，想多接点活。帮个忙而已。”

摄影师笑了笑，没再问下去，起身准备倒杯水喝。

“电话我等会发给你，Jackson说以后想拍照也可以找他。”

他愣在茶水间门口，看见朴珍荣放下了书，展示出一个端正的笑容：“给朋友帮忙。”

-

“你们这些搞艺术的人可真够无聊的。”王嘉尔吸完最后一口咖啡，顺便翻了个白眼。“就说怎么可能突然好心介绍工作，去的路上才告诉我是你男朋友来拍。”

“对不起。”朴珍荣说，字尾的语调却是毫无诚意的上扬着。“但你不也答应了给双倍酬劳就行吗。”

“我这是有职业道德。你们场地都租好了，不去损失谁赔。”王嘉尔小声说，“你换个人试试，指不定拿了三倍价还会半路逃跑。”

朴珍荣哼了一声，从开车中抽出点注意力：“我哪里去找别人。”

“是是，”他一脸乏味的摇起空掉的杯子，冰块互相碰撞发出哗啦的声响，“不过是利用我喜欢你罢了，也只有我这种欠得慌的才愿意像盘菜一样被端到你男朋友面前等他伸筷子。”

对方并不反驳，看着前面的路没有回答。王嘉尔想了一会儿，笑着摇起头。

“我不明白，”他说，“你这种聪明人，为什么要干这么蠢的事。”

车里静得吓人。音乐没有开，只有冷气从出风口呼呼的吹着，压住两人的呼吸声。

“六个月。”朴珍荣突然开口，“半年了，他也快腻了吧。不过玩玩而已，我从一开始就看得出来。”

“那你还答应。”

“人总是不信命，以为自己能扭转些什么。”他轻笑着，“就像我觉得自己足够了解林在范，便能借着这种了解改变他一样。但是到最后才发现，我还是只知道林在范喜欢什么，却不知道怎样才能让他喜欢上自己不喜欢的东西。”

“所以…”王嘉尔跟着眨眨眼睛，“你的意思是，他本来就不喜欢你？”

朴珍荣撇嘴以示默认，想了一会儿，又说：“但他会喜欢你的。”

“嘿，你知道吗。”副驾驶上的人此刻拧起眉头，“我觉得你就像只求偶失败的松鼠，到处搜刮粮食堆到爱人面前，希望能挽回点什么。而我是那堆被送出去的干蘑菇里的一颗。”

“不对，”朴珍荣摇头，他迅速看一眼旁边的人，又立马将视线放回路面，“你在林在范眼里，大概像那种新鲜又饱满的红色浆果，有致命的吸引力。”

“你也是够狠的。”王嘉尔向后一躺，后脑勺磕在颈枕上，“朴珍荣，要我追完又甩，你到底图什么？”

开车的人嘴唇抿起又松开，好像有些犹豫，许久之后，终于吐出一句：“不想让林在范喜欢上别人。”

“是我就可以？”

“是你就可以。”

“哈。好笑。”王嘉尔配合着发出干巴巴的笑，听上去却更像一声咳嗽。他又往回缩了一点，整个人几乎要被揉进厚实的皮质座位里，说话的声音也跟着飘忽了，“但即便你想出这种烂招，我好像还是挺喜欢你。”

“算了吧。”朴珍荣心不在焉的把车滑到路边停下，“您的青睐是龙卷风，来得快走得更快，比林在范的半年期还短。现在不过是因为得不到，才觉得情更真。”

他没有搭话。朴珍荣侧头去看，昏暗的路灯像刀剑，插穿了挡风玻璃指向王嘉尔面前，光线落于鼻尖处，像剑锋抵住命门。他垂着眼睛从阴影中坐起身。黑暗的屏障被拨开，橙黄的灯光劈向整张脸，他却更向前凑了凑，仿佛迎头亲吻直面而来的利刃。

王嘉尔勾出一个潦草的笑，说：“林在范到时候干出什么事我可不负责。”

“我知道。”

“他要是知道是你，你们就彻底玩完了。”

“嗯。”

“我要是真和林在范跑了怎么办？”

朴珍荣顿了一下，食指反复敲打起方向盘，开口道：“跑就跑了吧。”

王嘉尔终于露出一点吃惊的神色。

“想走的一定留不住。”他说，“不过这次，我是押在你身上的。”

“什么？” 

“林在范诓得走你算他本事。”

-

“你真觉得这种风格适合我吗？”王嘉尔接过服装师递给他的下一套衣服，指头拎起毛线背心的下摆，充满怀疑的打量那圈暗花，又放了下去。他扯着勒住脖子的衣领，解开了白衬衫最上面的几颗扣子，顺带连脚上的球鞋也蹬下来。

林在范看见对方的汗顺着脖子聚向胸口，在灯光的反射下泛着亮色。他低下头摆弄相机：“有活还不满意？”

王嘉尔摇头：“赚钱当然好了。只是林摄影师的作品我看过，好像和这种衬衫球鞋白衣飘飘…….差距有点大吧？”

“那些是我自己拍着玩的，没钱拿。”

王嘉尔拿过手机去搜，把一张模特身上糊着颜料的半裸照伸到林在范鼻子下面给他看：“这种也不错，我不能拍吗？”

摄影师放下相机，对着此刻王嘉尔干净的脸看了一眼，说：“可以——”

“那不就行了，”对方打断了他即将说出口的“但是”，整个人都倾过来，“什么时候你也给我拍点这种艺术照嘛。”

在说到“艺术照”三个字的时候，王嘉尔伸出手指，在脑袋边比出小引号。

“不要眯眼睛了，在范哥。”看见对方没有回应，他更加得寸进尺起来，指头一转便戳到林在范的眼角边，稍稍用力向旁边拉开，“真的只剩一条缝了！”

林在范抓住腕子，按住那只手。

“换衣服去。”

\--

搁在碟子上的小茶勺又抖了一下，与瓷器碰撞出哆哆嗦嗦的响声。朴珍荣抽出一张纸巾，慢条斯理的折起来，垫在勺子下面。

“朴珍荣，你到底有没有听我说话？”王嘉尔又拍了一下桌子，但这次再没有异响。

“有，当然有。”他配合的双手放上膝盖，背也跟着挺直了一些，“你说林在范没反应。”

“我有那么差劲吗？”

“没有，你很好。”

“那——”对方缓缓移过来，盯着朴珍荣的眼睛生出些压迫感，“朴珍荣，你是不是骗我？林在范根本就是坐怀不乱，和你情比金坚吧？”

“你坐怀了吗？”他抬头去看已经站起半个身位的人。

“那倒没有。我有必要一开始就觍着脸贴上去吗，还有没有尊严了。”

朴珍荣戳戳王嘉尔的手背，对方还沉着脸色，没有反应。于是他试探着：“不过...照你这么说，也有可能是我想错了。要不这事就算了？”

“那怎么行！”

王嘉尔一下被激起了胜负欲，倒忘了到底是谁起的头，也忘了自己“被利用者”的身份，一心只想着怎么攻下林在范了。他攒起一口气想说点什么，但憋了半天又突然丧气起来。

“喂，朴珍荣，”他说，“我是不是特别没意思没人喜欢啊，到哪都被嫌弃。”

这一次，他立刻得到了回应。

几乎是条件反射的，朴珍荣手臂搁上桌面，笑眯眯的说：“不是。我喜欢你啊。”

王嘉尔被这种不露牙齿的笑激出了汗毛，浑身抖了一抖，顿时也觉得没趣。

“算了不聊了，我还有事。总之...我一定能把林在范拿下。下次见面你自己准备好绿帽子吧。”

人就这么潇洒推门出去了。他背影似乎也并不独特，一转眼就融入于人群，无法分辨。朴珍荣低头去摆弄那只小勺，轻轻的说：“可是我说的是真的。”

-

“Jackson说你最近没有找他拍照了。”

“最近没什么商业合作来找，我自己拍的他嫌报酬太低。”

朴珍荣轻笑一声：“那看来是他骗我了。”

“是你未免太上心了。”

呼吸灯在闪，林在范扭身去摸床头柜上的手机，说：“不过，说实话，即便真的有活，我也不一定非得找他。”

手指在键盘上快速敲击着，屏幕上的对话你来我往刷得飞快。林在范一边打字 一边心不在焉的听着动静，旁边的人却没有回答。就在他以为问题出在刚才说话太直时，对方突然的开口了。

“对不起。”他说。

“什么？”

“关于Jackson的事，我确实还有没告诉你的。”

朴珍荣抿着嘴，身体来回晃动着，似乎在组织语言。

“Jackson喜欢我。我告诉他我已经有男朋友了，但他不相信，所以带他看看你。”

“抱歉没有提前和你说。”

“但我也只是想让他放弃而已。”

林在范终于放下手机，好好看一眼面前的人。暂时的过夜，朴珍荣没带他阅读时才会用的那幅眼镜，身上穿着放在他家唯一的那套条纹睡衣，扣子规矩的扣到最上面一颗，搭在被子上的手指交叉握着，却并没有捏紧。林在范是个摄影师，他应该善于观察，但对于朴珍荣，他有时却难以确认自己的判断是否正确。比如现在，从任何一个角度看，对方都应该是真诚的。朴珍荣整个人散发出一种，毫无破绽的真诚。但这反而让林在范犹豫。

“所以...”他开始尝试消化对方的字眼，“只是这样？”

“是。我只是...我应该早点和你说的。”朴珍荣嘴角勾了一下，是个怀着歉意的腼腆的笑容。

消息还在不断传过来，文字掺着表情。林在范低头看了一眼手机。

——[我们去看电影吧。]

——[我请你看。]

——[真的不去吗？]

“那...”他慢吞吞的说，“珍荣，他放弃了吗？”

“不知道。”朴珍荣笑着摇起头，“他不是刚刚才骗过我嘛。”

林在范想不出来如何回答，只跟着笑了一声，但也不太清楚在笑什么。

——[在范哥]

那边又发过来，就这么三个字。

林在范的指尖悬在屏幕上方，最后终于打出来——

[好]

-

这是那场被磨了很久才答应的电影。

大盒爆米花，两杯可乐，是他和朴珍荣一起看电影时都没买过的情侣标配——他们都不喜欢这类食物，但王嘉尔却是货真价实的甜食爱好者。

屏幕里正在上演一场太空爆炸，幽深而静谧的空间里，先是耀出一粒粒光斑，然后那光斑密集起来，连出大片刺眼的白色，最终铺满整个画面。影厅出现一瞬间的寂静，星舰在宇宙的真空中无声的炸裂，残骸的碎片因为慢镜头处理而犹如在白色幕布下缓慢的旋转舞蹈。

过亮的光芒让林在范忍不住侧头避开，又恰好对上王嘉尔转过来的视线。前方屏幕发出的冷光将他的眼白映得发蓝，瞳孔在黑暗中张大了，也显得更加通透明亮，仿佛不用言语就能倾吐。林在范想，他的眼色不设防得仿佛能被轻易看穿，也正因为此，又多么容易引人误读。就连他自己，也会误解——

“轰——”影厅里的环绕音响终于后知后觉的放出爆炸的声音，在那巨响之下，王嘉尔笑起来，嘴唇动了动。

林在范听不清，只好靠近了，更近一点，直到两人几乎要擦着鼻尖。宇宙中的壮阔轰鸣成为琐碎现实的布景，他终于听清对方在说什么。

“这是一个接吻的姿势吗？”王嘉尔说，嘴巴抿出弯弯的弧度。

太近了。有丝香甜的气味缠在鼻尖，这让林在范有些滞住，等他从柔软的嘴唇上缓慢移开目光，却一抬眼就在对方的眼睛里看见迟疑的自己。

又或者他没有误解。

林在范猛地退回去，几乎弄撒隔在他们中间的爆米花。

王嘉尔深深看他一眼，注意力重新放回电影上。

-

对王嘉尔来说，这样的挫败经历几乎不曾有过。也许有些夸张，但他的确并未深刻体会过很多人所谓的“人生的常态”，例如，扑了空的感情，等不到的爱人，抓不住的心。他的认知是，羽毛落在水面也会有涟漪，卯足了劲就可以跨过断崖，甚至只要愿意，星星也是可以攥在手心里的。他的人生，还年轻到没能够切身体验现实的不可抗，以及在那种境地下近乎绝望的无力感。

朴珍荣想，这点来自于上天的眷顾便是让旁人讨厌又艳羡的地方。那个男孩，这世界于他不一定轻松，但同样也不曾辜负过他。即便不是唾手可得，也是努力必有回报。现实绝对残酷的那一角还未揭露，以至于他就可以这么昂头任性的活着，而且谁也没有资格说他错了。

这其实是个很糟心的世界，大家都知道，王嘉尔却并不觉得它太坏：“嘿，你生来不得这种偏爱，怪谁？”

所以林在范的不投降，突然变成一个坎。

王嘉尔在打来的电话里显得沮丧又不忿。

“爸妈催我回去好久了，因为这事一直没走。”他说，“家里有点事，我顺便歇两个月。”

“嗯。”朴珍荣回答，又问，“还回来吗？”

“当然了！等我研究研究战术。不拿下你男朋友就走，那是逃兵。”

他听着那头笃定的语气，低笑起来。

-

在王嘉尔回香港后的第四天，或者第五天，朴珍荣收到林在范的短信。

[这几天我不在，有出国的拍摄，跟你说一下]

[好。路上小心。]

他的突然消失其实是常态，朴珍荣已经快习惯于这种相处方式，互相给予充分的自由，不问目的，不问归期。但这一次，在回复之后，他犹豫再三，最终还是加上一句——

[去哪？]

新消息在两三分钟之后才到达。

[澳门]

[什么时候回来？]

[回程票还没有买，时间定了通知你]

[嗯。]

在林在范离开的几天里，朴珍荣没有去找王嘉尔问些什么。他说是懒得猜测，但也同样明白，或许自己更是害怕去猜。俗套的故事永远不嫌多，朴珍荣的初衷便是个标准的劣质开头。那个男孩大方递来两颗糖果，而他从一开始就知道这种短暂的甜蜜绝不可靠，于是推拒着，也利用对方浅淡的好感，去挠林在范的心。

他总归是要再喜欢上别人的，那不如是王嘉尔。至少，喜欢上他之后，林在范就会知道，并且和他一样了解，那男孩其实是场空梦，是驾驭不了的风。幻影难追，现实可握，他甚至想，如果两人在某种感情上能够共通，那他和林在范能不能算站在同一边，之于彼此，又是不是能更近一些？

-

林在范是在一个星期之后回来的。

朴珍荣没问他去了哪里，做了什么。他只是在机场耐心的等着航班到达，接过行李，给爱人一个拥抱。用沉默和微笑告诉他“你属于这里，这里是家”，像所有踏实安稳的恋人所做的那样。

“回家吧，我来开车。”林在范说。

他点点头。

朴珍荣搬着行李，箱子被打横提起来放进车的后备箱。然后他看见了一张小小的，崭新的贴纸，被粘在鲜少有人注意到的底座上。是一朵红底白色的紫荆花，花瓣上缀着五颗小星星。

那个小混蛋，看来这世界终究没让他失望。

-FIN-


End file.
